Overworked
by Shadow1001
Summary: The sight in front of him could only make him sigh. It seems no matter the cost she will get her work done, and Makoto didn't like that.


Makoto couldn't help but stare. He knew he should go and assist her, but for now all he could do was stare. Stare and sigh. It wasn't every day you see your boss sleeping on the job, head on their computer keyboard with their long strands of silver hair obscuring her face from view. At the same time Makoto deduced that Kyoko had overworked herself.

Again.

Makoto walked up to his sleeping boss and placed a hand on her shoulder. Makoto thought that would get her attention and she'd jolt awake. After all, she was always aware of her surroundings even in her sleep, as he once found out when he stayed at her apartment once. But now she showed no signs of movement, just the quiet sound of breathing and nothing more.

"She must have really done it this time…" Makoto scratched his cheek and looked at the computer and his eyes widened. Falling asleep on your keyboard was one thing, falling asleep on it while an editable document was open is another. "She's not going to be happy…" Makoto decided to spring into action and looked around her office. Tidy, neat, and significantly larger than his, Makoto took note of the couch for visitors and nodded to himself.

Carefully, Makoto raised Kyoko's head off the keyboard and kneeled down to grab her legs. Now carrying her in a bridal position, something members of his branch liked to joke about how _he_ would end up in that position, he gently placed her on the couch, taking the time to observe her face. With how busy events have been, Kyoko was either locked up in her office or attending meetings with the other leaders leaving Byakuya in charge leaving no time for them to spend time with each other.

Makoto chuckled as he gazed upon Kyoko's forehead, where imprints of some keys from the keyboard were. They would fade away, but just to be sure Makoto left the office and returned quickly with a wet cloth and placed it on her forehead. "I wonder if that even works," Makoto asked himself quietly before walking back to Kyoko's computer to see what she was working on that caused her exhaustion.

She was writing up the report of the last six months in one document while beginning their next objective in another. Nodding to himself, Makoto rotated his arm and gripped the mouse with his right hand. "Well, time to get working!"

* * *

Makoto yawned as he stood up and stretched his body. He glanced at the clock, realizing it was night and he had entered the office during lunch. He looked back at the computer and sent it to his friend Kyosuke, the man who requested the report in the first place.

"Jeez, what's he thinking, asking Kyoko for such a long report before the weekend?" Makoto wondered as he looked out the window, staring at the dark sky above him. It wasn't the dark, polluted sky that covered most of the world, but a clear, starry night sky that Makoto was always happy to see. The area where he and the rest of the 14th branch of the Future Foundation were situated in was cleared of despair not long after they arrived.

Makoto smiled as he looked at the sky for a few minutes before turning back to Kyoko's computer, saving some files onto her USB Drive and then turning it off. Walking over to Kyoko, who was still sleeping much to his surprise, Makoto took off the cloth and the imprints on her forehead was gone. Although, the contact he made with her forehead made Makoto notice something. He placed his hand on her forehead and gasped. "Kyoko has a fever…I need to call Seiko!" Makoto turned around and reached for the office phone. "Oh but it's late…what do I do?"

"Don't worry Makoto, it's not that bad."

Makoto froze and turned around to see Kyoko sitting up on the couch, rubbing her eyes with her hand, as she had taken off her gloves and placed them next to her. Makoto wasn't afraid to admit that it was a cute display, but he was afraid to say that to her face…not. "Haha, you should relax more often Kyoko. You're cute, you know?"

Kyoko's eyes widened, recalling a conversation they had during their high school days before choosing to ignore Makoto's comment. Though Makoto took note of the spreading blush on her face. Kyoko coughed into her fist. "Anyways, why are you here Makoto?"

Makoto blinked, confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I don't recall ever summoning you to my office."

"Oh, well I finished early so I was going to come and get you to, uh, see if you want to go out somewhere for the weekend. And then I found you sleeping on the job," Makoto gave Kyoko a frown. "What did I say about overworking yourself?"

Kyoko crossed her legs and gave Makoto an even stare. "I appreciate your concern but-"

"…Work needs to get done, no matter what," Makoto finished and Kyoko raised a brow. "I'm psychic, you know! …Just kidding. But you know Byakuya is the vice leader for a reason right? Heck even Hiro and me are executives you could rely on!"

"I know I can count on you and Byakuya, however this was requested formally by Munakata. It has been a while since we last gave him a report. Speaking of which, I have a feeling I don't need to worry about that anymore." Makoto wasn't sure if Kyoko was glaring at him or just giving him her usual even stare.

Regardless, Makoto placed his hands behind his head and grinned. "Nope! All taken care of! Feel free to look at it later." Seeing Kyoko stand up, Makoto quickly added "Later as in _after_ the weekend."

Makoto held his ground against Kyoko in their staring contest. He was usually the only one who could ever get her to back down and it made Makoto feel proud, to be the only person capable of defeating the stone-faced detective. Now _that_ was something he was afraid of saying to her face, as he had a feeling the only reason he wins said staring contests is because she lets him.

Kyoko sighed and walked over to the door, grabbing her coat before turning to Makoto. "Well? Do you plan on staying the weekend here?"

Makoto blinked before quickly grabbing his coat and following her out the door. "Of course not!" Watching Kyoko lock her office door, Makoto asked "Do you want me to drive you to your apartment?"

Kyoko glared at him. "I'm not drunk Makoto."

Makoto quickly raised his hands. "I know! You just seem tired even still…"

Kyoko sighed and moved a strand of hair away from her face. "I am well rested. Besides, you seem more tired than me." To Makoto's surprise, Kyoko touched below Makoto's eye on his bags with her glove clad finger.

Makoto shook his head. "Well since we're both awake, how about we go out for some dinner? I haven't eaten since lunch and I know for a fact that you haven't as well!" Kyoko was about to respond when a light grumble echoed the hall. Kyoko's face reddened and Makoto did everything he could to not laugh, let alone chuckle. "You must be really tried to let that slip, huh?" Makoto couldn't help but tease. It wasn't often Kyoko let herself relax.

Kyoko however didn't find this funny and started walking away from Makoto hastily. Makoto started to panic and follow. "I'm sorry Kyoko! Uh, I'll pay for dinner!"

Kyoko stopped but didn't turn around. "Good, I was planning on that."

Makoto sighed but couldn't help but smile. "Same old Kyoko…"

* * *

 **Second Danganronpa Naegiri fic. Tried to go with the theme of Kyoko overworking herself but didn't go the way I wanted. Well, I hope someone enjoyed this, even if it's not that great.**

 **Cover image is part of a gif made by dianavigo.**


End file.
